


Eyes {Bokuaka Haikyuu Fanfic}

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beautiful, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: "Akaashi." He whispers, making my body ache at his voice. Craving him. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 48





	Eyes {Bokuaka Haikyuu Fanfic}

The car ride was peaceful and calming. Bokuto was playing some Ariana Grande because according to him "Ariana is Queen!" We are both just singing along to the song. Windows down. Wind in our hair. Smiling. Bokuto keeps looking over at me which improves his mood every time. I don't know why but it does. It's weird. It could be because I'm smiling. I don't smile like this too often. But then again I haven't really been this happy in a while.

Bokuto is a very spontaneous person. Doesn't really think. When he wants something he'll just get up and do it. Sometimes, like tonight, he'll bring me. I wasn't too surprised when I got a text at 11:30 at night from Bokuto telling me to come outside. For some reason, it was like we both just knew we were awake.

He hasn't told me where we're going. We just started down the road, leaving the city. I didn't really ask him though. I like the mystery.

The song slowly comes to an end and Bokuto pulls into a small dirt parking lot. He turns down the music and I give him a small glance. Both of us are still smiling. With him leaving soon, I've learned to enjoy these kinds of moments more. He turns off the car and hops out, before racing over to my door and opening it for me, offering me his hand. I roll my eyes at his antics but take it and hop out of the truck. I take a deep breath of the fresh air. Not clouded with gas from cars filling the Tokyo streets. Listening to the silence of nature. Bokuto looks at me and smiles, before leading me over to a trailhead, still holding onto my hand.

"A hike?" I ask quietly, gaining a warm smile from Bokuto.

"Yup." And that was it. I just left it there. Not asking why he dragged me out of my house at 11:30 to go on a hike in the middle of nowhere. To be honest I'm glad he brought me. My mind has been so cloudy lately I could use this kind of relaxing break.

Bokuto finally releases my hand and slowly we begin down the train, walking underneath the stars and bright full moon that lights our path. This is a very romantic setting but if I think like that I'll get my hopes up for something that's impossible.

The trail leads us through a light sprinkle of trees that blow in the cool wind. The air itself is warm as the world prepares for summer to come. The leaves wave in the wind and blow my hair out of my face. Bokuto continues to take glances at me, his hair falling in front of his face when the wind stops. I rarely see him without his hair styled in his spiky owl like way. I've considered telling him I like his hair better like this, but if I did then everyone would get to see it. For some reason, I chose to be selfish and keep this part of Bokuto to myself. It's the only thing I can really have.

The sprinkle of trees thins out more and more as we keep our slow pace along the trail, side by side, arms occasionally brushing against each other. The moon lights our way into a beautiful clearing with tall grass and small bunches of flowers. I stop for a moment and just admire the moonlight shining completely over the grass and flowers. Stars dancing above them. Bokuto stops slightly in front of me, watching me stand in the wind, admiring the scenery. He smiles in a way I don't think I've ever seen. I turn my glance to him to catch a gaze of something else in his eyes. Some look that I've never seen before. He averts his eyes and looks out at the clearing before extending his hand, edging me to take it.

I do and he pulls me forward into the moonlight. Walking through the tall grass and dancing flowers. I look up at the moon and watch as the colors of the galaxy flow around it. I sigh, completely astonished by the beauty. All worries or thoughts I had completely left my brain. Leaving me breathless and relaxed. My hand still in Bokuto's, he squeezes it slightly, gaining my attention from the sky to the boy in front of me.

The moonlight bounces off his eyes, making them sparkle. He holds my eyes in his gaze, making my body stop breathing. I stare into his eyes, the golden wonder glowing through my body. With everything we're surrounded by, I've never seen something as beautiful as his eyes. They pierce through my body. It feels as if nothing else is happening. He takes a step closer. Bringing our bodies and faces closer. I let out a shaky breath, as I keep my gaze at his piercing eyes. I can't even comprehend what's happening. I'm just looking up and into his eyes. As if I'm afraid if I look away for a second they'll be gone. Vanished.

He brings his free hand up to my face, lightly placing it at the edge of my cheek. We're both completely hypnotized by each other's eyes. His touch is light and heavenly. Careful and cool. Everything. Making this moment a thousand times better. We're close enough where I can feel his warm breath slowly leave his body. His soft cologne smells of the ocean. It's intoxicating. A scent I've fallen in love with. Time stands still. His hand in mine. Thumb on my cheek, moving back and forth ever so slightly. Eyes staring into mine. Penetrating my soul. Making me feel whole. He's holding that look from before. A look of pure amazement. As if he doesn't believe what he's looking at. His eyes shimmer with moonlight. The stars practically reflecting in his eyes. Captivating me. My breath is slow and uneven but I can't think or focus on evening it out. I honestly don't care. My hair slowly blows across my face as the wind surrounds us. We keep the gaze. Keep the magic. A moment that is truly lasting forever and I let it. His pupils are dilated. We're both barley blinking to the point where it stings slightly. But the sting isn't even noticeable. The only thing I see is him. The only thing I hear is him. The only thing I smell is him. The only thing I feel is him. It's just him.

Bokuto slowly brings our faces closer, barely an inch apart. He exhales lightly and I shiver, breaking eyes content for a brief second. Uncontrollably taking a glance at his lips. I instantly look back into his eyes in wonderment.

"Akaashi." He whispers, making my body ache at his voice. Craving him. "I've never seen anything more beautiful." Before I can react to the words that left his lips, he closes the gap between our faces. Between our bodies. Between our souls. I grip onto his hand and slowly close my eyes. Feeling his warm, slightly rough lips against mine. Heaven. They move together in sync, softly and slowly, making my body crave more and my heart beat faster. The warmth and joy I'm feeling is overwhelming and amazing. Love. Pure love. He tilts his head depending the kiss, bringing his free hand down and around my waist, pulling me closer. I release his hand and bring mine around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even more. We stand there. Holding each other. Feeling each other. Feeling whole. Complete. As one. In love. My lungs ache and beg for air but I ignore it. I'd rather pass out then break the warmth. The moment. The love. I run my fingers through his air and he hums quietly. I smile against his lip and he parts us for a second. Staying as close to me as possible. Breathing heavily and directing his eyes back into mine. He squeezes his arms around me tighter. I respond by doing the same, and lean back in, connecting our lips in another breathtaking, heavenly kiss. We pull away again, breathless. He hugs me tighter, leaning his head against my shoulder. Slowly catching his breath. I bury my head in his heaving chest and clutch him tighter. Afraid to let go. Closing my eyes and creating his eyes in my brain. The golden, angle like eyes. That pierce my heart and soul. Rendering me completely helpless.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am originally from Wattpad so this is from my one shot book over there. 
> 
> I am new to this platform but hopefully I start to also post my work here.


End file.
